Something Hidden Beneath
by ravenwood.lydian
Summary: The summary is inside the story, because it is simply too long. No, it is not really long, just slightly longer than the limit on this . This story is a request from a friend of mine, Lavender.Harpy. I do not own Teen Wolf, the plot, or the main OC. Rating may change!
1. Chapter 1 Isis Reed Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may or may not recognize. Everything and anything belongs to it's respectful owner. Isis belongs to Lavender Harpy.**

**Summary: **Stiles meets Isis Reed, a spunky human that hangs out with supernatural beings. She's a 17 year old, emancipated minor that seems fine on the outside, but is she the same on the inside? Quiet about her past Stiles and the others have their curiosity peaked with Ms. Reed around, hacking into her files, they find some odd information. Isis Reed has some sketchy and just downright violent offenses on her record. Including an accusation on manslaughter for not one, but _six_ men. Is this young teen all she seems or is their something darker hidden beneath the facade she lives off of?

* * *

**Chapter One:** _Isis Reed_

* * *

**Stiles POV**

As I trudge along the side of Scott, I huff in annoyance. As of right now we're heading to Derek's house, who had previously mentioned that Peter might have hid the Hale book, which may or may not have information on why Lydia's immune. Yes, I know that the book might lead us to the answer of Lydia's abnormal behavior and cure, but said book may not be there.

I don't mean to sound selfish, but I do not have the want, need, nor desire to go inside Derek-Creepy-Sour-wolf-Hale's house! I mean yes, I do want Lydia to get well and back to her normal human self, but has anyone seen the guy in a human's perspective? You know what, don't even answer that. Consider it as a... Rhetorical question. Again, I repeat do_ not_ answer that.

"Stiles? Stiles? Stiles!"

"Hm?"

"Have you been paying attention to anything I've said at all?" Scott asks me, frustration and annoyance seeping into his tone.

"Psh! Of course I'm paying attention to what you're saying! Let's see what were you talking about... School, Derek, werewolf problems, Allison, Allison, Lydia, and oh lets see ALLISON!" I shoot back at Scott.

"Really, here I am pouring my heart out to my 'Best friend' and you aren't even paying attention".

"I-I don't see anybody else here. Why would I be paying attention? Isn't your best friend supposed to be paying attention? Not me, right?"

Shaking his head at me, Scott starts to pick up his pace, walking faster to where Derek should be waiting for us. Honestly, why couldn't we just take my jeep? It would have been faster than walking and I might've been able to show up at my Martial Arts class on time, but no. I, of course being best friends with a werewolf, could not show up to my lessons. At this rate I'll have abs without even working out! Well, I wouldn't be complaining then, but I don't see it happening now. At least I don't think so...

I lift my shirt up, as Scott heads over to Sour-wolf and start inspecting my torso, yeah I don't see any abs yet. Well.. Maybe, maybe, just _maybe_ there is some starting to form, but I really think the chance is slim. As I inspect my small forming abs, Scott and Sour-wolf just had to interrupt my internal musings.

"What are you doing? Kids these days.."

"Stiles?!"

I'm pretty sure you can connect the dots and see who said what. Some of you can't, really? Well, Scott said the latter.

"No, in fact I was too busy inspecting my slowly forming abs then listening to you two!"

"Really, you have abs? Let me see!"

Enthusiastically, I show Scott my slowly forming abs while Derek silently, shoots us with lasers. A.K.A his eyes.

"Are you two done obsessing over abs like fan-girls?"

Shooting Derek a glare, I walk ahead of the two Clifford's and down to the oh so familiar path to the Hale house. I vaguely remember hearing a,"What's wrong with him?", but quickly dismiss the question and zone out any upcoming conversation between the two.

I honestly don't know what's wrong with me, it was like me to be sarcastic, witty, and overly dramatic, but lately I shot insults, I was bitter, and I was sarcastic and witty, but it was to be mean. I'm not being my usual hyperactive self and I don't know why.

Stepping onto Derek's porch, I await the arrival of Scooby number one and two. As said Scoobies step onto the porch, I unceremoniously open the door to the shell of a house and swiftly step inside. Hearing Scott and Derek enter behind me, I ignore them, put under a spell by a petite singing figure hanging upon Derek's upstairs railing.

Her voice is soft, melodious, as if it was a soothing river. Yet, it was spine-tingling like nails on a chalkboard. Studying the dainty figure in front of me, I find myself intrigued. The mystery girl looks as if she's around my age with long waves of deep red, fair skin, and a nice, curvy body.

Overall you could tell that she was a catch, well as far as looks could go. So, I find myself captivated by her and I haven't even heard her properly speak to me. Sure, she was singing softly in an almost angelic way, but singing didn't say anything about her personality.

The way her eyelashes lay upon her delicate, yet fierce cheeks, the way her slightly clingy top accentuates her breasts, and the way her cute button like nose twitches when she sings a line wrong... I somehow found myself dazzled, stunned, bewitched.

Shuffling around, I guiltily attempt to try to get a peek of her bra or something.._more_, but Derek interrupts this approach.

_'Seriously man?! Do you want me to turn to porn? I mean really-'_

Looking at Derek, I instantly cut off any internal ramblings I'm having. _Whats Derek going to do?_ Exchanging a glance with an amused, but slightly worried Scott, it doesn't ease the feeling of unease in my stomach. So, I anxiously wait for Derek to make his next move. Being his usual blunt self, Derek decides to tug on the fellow teen's hair. Did I mention that the length of her hair was long? I mean is Derek would be _any_ shorter, he wouldn't be able to touch her hair; After all he did have to stand on his tiptoes to even_ tug_ on it.

Instantly, the mystery girl's eyes fly open, revealing the most gorgeous wide and doe like eyes ever. They're a beautiful hazel, mainly a place icy green with different shades of blue and whiskey colored flecks in them, but the color that stood out is Star-burst blue. Her cartoon-like eyes are mesmerizing, almost enchanting... Like Lydia. Is she a supernatural or is this just me being dramatic again?

Shaking myself out of my haze, I finally regain some of my sense. Just in time to see the show, I watch in awe as the unknown juvenile flips down and off the railing before sprinting off and away.

"Really smooth Derek, _really_ smooth. Why in the_ hell_ would you do that!?"

"She was in my house, hanging off my upstairs railing, all the while listening to music and_ singing_! What the hell did you expect me to do?! Did you want me to _greet_ her with tea and treat her like an insolent child, chiding her like her parents probably do?! Huh _Stiles_?!"

"I don't know, but maybe you should have a surgeon check your ass! Because I don't think your ass is a hat!"

As Derek glares at me, I actually find myself not caring... Huh.. Maybe I should test this new found confidence.

"And while you're at it get some face reconstruction, maybe they'll fix your never-ending scowl!"

Suddenly, Derek is gripping the collar of my shirt and threatening me.

"Yeah, yeah I know! You'll rip my throat out with your teeth! Now let me go so we can search for whatever it is we're searching for!"

_Who is that girl?_

* * *

**Isis Reed's POV**

As I flee away from the burnt and rundown house, I feel an emotion I know all too well, alarm. Many times I've had to flee from situations, but this is one situation I can say that I have not yet experienced before. I'm used to being chased, but they aren't chasing me, why? Why aren't they chasing me like the rest? Why are they not demanding answers, answers of _any_ kind?

I mean, I didn't mean to break into the house, and who would live in those conditions? I thought the house had been abandoned, it most certainly looked like it. The house at one point in time must have been beautiful, but now it is charred, with it's burnt and blackened remains. So there is only one question left, who were those people?

The tall, dark, and brooding one, the one who _demanded_ attention and _screamed_ power? The tan teenager with the endearing jaw line and cute brown puppy eyes, the one with the comforting, but slightly _alarming_ presence? Then there was that one boy, the teenage boy who was pale, jumpy, and very slim with the almost anorexic looking figure, the one with beautiful eyes and a comforting, warm presence?

Slowing down into a slow jog, I look around, there's no sign of anyone or anything following me. Sighing in relief, I search for the secluded path that leads to my mansion-like house. The fairly large and elegant home was pricey, but I managed to talk the people who were selling the place down a bit. In the end I find that this place was and is worth it.

In the front of the house, it looks... strict, elegant, and rich. Tree's look tall, but neat in a manner, having been well trimmed, flowers of all sorts are scattered about, showing that there is at least one woman in the house, bushes are well maintained and fairly sized, and last, but not least small decorations scour the place. Such as a bird's house, a bird feeder, and a bird bath (Definitely a woman's touch).

However, in the backyard it is a totally different story, almost like something you'd see in a movie. A tire swing hangs upon a fairly aged oak tree, a huge underground pool gleams under the sunlight, a dance floor is installed right by the pool, and an obvious bar that is used for partying sits snugly in between the two. Also, a small man-made trail that breaks off into two branches, one that leads you to to a medium sized pond and the other, leading you to a tree house where a wooden swing and bench resides at.

Both sides are my pride and joy, if I'm not training, reading, and/or running; I'm either working in the front yard or back in the backyard. I plan on adding things like a patio, since I well, own more than enough land to do so.

Smiling happily at the thought of renovations and other projects that I plan to do on both the house and property, I open the door to said house. The house itself is enormous. It has a total of seven bedrooms (Each with it's own bathroom), a gym in the basement, a library that also resides in the basement, a large kitchen, a large dining room, a fairly sized game room, and two living rooms.

Yeah, yeah I know what you're thinking. Why on god's Earth would a girl have all of this property and land? Well, I'll answer your question. At one point in time, my supernatural friends and I were in grave danger, so we all got together and built a safe house. Each and every person who ever even thought of staying here contributed their own little touch. So, yeah that's the story of how this place came to be.

Plus, my best friend Aurora (Rori) said would soon be having company and well, she's never wrong. Sighing sadly at the thought of my best friend and of home, I look at the nearest clock. Instantly, the frown is replaced with a wide grin, it's time for training.

Hurriedly, I race down the stairs, leading me to the basement, and allowing me to enter my personal library. The library is something I deemed off limits, when I had made this room with the help of a few friends. No one was allowed to _ever_ enter this room; Unless I, of course, escorted them.

Shaking myself out of my inter-ramblings, I head over to where one of my favorite book is placed at. The book is one that I had wrote myself, it's a bestiary of a sorts, it just doesn't have only myths. This book is something I had made, so that my future generations or my friend's future generations could learn about the real world, instead of living in a delusional world full of lies. It contains myths, actual facts, and personal experiences. I'm still not finished with it. I only write about the creatures I've met, but I still have way more to meet.

Cutting off my musings, I pull the large book off it's shelf, press the secret button, hurriedly put the book in it spot, and ,just before pressing my back to the wall of books, allowing myself to be swept away.

As the wall comes to a stop, I look over the gym (Aka the training room). It looks exactly the same, just the way all of my friends and I had left it. The training room has all sorts of things in it. Weapons of all types and sizes, my own creations (Small gadgets and weapons I had created for my friend's and I's personal use), and an obstacle course (One that is going to be changed every month by a friend of mine).

I know, yet again, what you're probably thinking. _Wow, that girl must be good at fighting._ No, I am_ not_ good at fighting. In fact, I don't even know how to use guns or anything of the sort. I was never taught to defend myself, but taught to just flee away from the situation. I'm trained to run away and to try to avoid the problem, but I never avoid the problem. I always stay where the supernatural is, and _that's_ my problem. Not all of them will want to kill me, but I'm positive there will _always_ be one person that will attempt to kill me, anywhere and _everywhere_ I go.

I'm trained for one thing and only one thing, _flight_.

* * *

As I finish training, I wipe the sweat away and off of my forehead. I am absolutely exhausted. Chad has put extra things in the obstacle course that I had not anticipated, smart boy he is. _Wonder what he'll add or take away next month?_ Shrugging in answer to my internal question, I grab a water bottle, and quickly down it.

Exiting the basement altogether, I find my thoughts wandering off to tomorrow. Rori (Aurora) had said that I would meet people, people that would take a big part in my life, and that those people were going to _change_ me, have me _settle_ down. I know that I have always full-heartedly supported Aurora's visions, but this is one I have to go against.

Rori's wrong, I'll _always_ be moving around, and there is absolutely_ nothing_ that can change that. Clearing out my head, I throw my water bottle into my dishwasher, and head up and into my bedroom.

_Time to decorate._

* * *

Finishing the last of my bedroom I smile, it was hard work, but in the end I find that it's worth it. I painted my new room in three main colors purple, black, and white. Nearly everything is in those three colors, excluding my clothes. But, my clothes are in certain colors. White, purple, dark blue, grey, black, neon green, and blood red.

Taking my phone out of my pocket, I glance at the time. It's 9:38 pm, time for me to take a shower and then head to bed. Sighing at the thought of going to bed I groan, it's inevitable, I have to go to hell tomorrow.

_Did I say hell? I did, didn't I? Sorry, I meant I have to go to high-school tomorrow. Wait there Isis, hell is High School! _

_'I know,' a voice sneers inside my head._

_ Oh my god I'm going insane._

High School is hell, in fact it is something created to torture teenagers. It's even harder for me though, I'm dyslexic and I tend to mix up my words. When I was little, school was even harder for me, no one had worked with me on my dyslexia, calling me a liar or an attention seeker. Eventually, in seventh-grade a teacher noticed how much I struggled with reading and other things in general and decided to help me, to teach me. That person was one of the few who had actually took care of me or had even bothered to help me in my younger years.

The reason I was so alone and had no one to look after me is simple, I lived in an orphanage. The woman who had ran the orphanage, Mrs. Rogers, was_ cruel_ and abusive to most of the children who had, like I, resided at Northwestern Orphanage. I grew up there from infancy to young adolescence. _Most_ memories I have of the orphanage our memories I try to suppress, but there are some good memories there.

I never had a good memory at the orphanage until I was about eight, it was when two small twins had arrived at the orphanage. Both, were small girls, Serenity and Selene were their names, said to be about three weeks old. Mrs. Rogers had took them in, put them in my room, and brought all of the necessary items to take care of a baby.

After about two days of taking care of Selene and Serenity, Mrs, Rogers grew tired of them and put them onto me. She taught me the basics of taking care of young children, but that was it. I ended up doing research, reading books on parenting and _everything_. Seven months and a week had passed by, Selene and Serenity were about eight months, that's when it happened.

That's when another addition was made to my room. Denise Bonezzi, a young woman who had just turned twenty three gave birth to a baby boy, Dante Nathaniel Bonezzi. The young girl had passed away due to her giving birth to Dante, so being friends with the oh so great Mrs. Rogers she gave him to her; not knowing that he'd just be put into the hands of an eight year old.

Years passed by, I was just turning fourteen and Dante, Selene, and Serenity were all around the age of six, just starting kindergarten. I, finally being able to get a job decided to work for a 'friend' of Mrs. Rogers, the job was to clean those certain people's home's.

Finally, I had found two couples who had wanted me to work for them, only knowing Mrs. Rogers because of other family members. Those two couples had, both, been unable to conceive children, I unknowingly signed over Dante's, Selene's, and Serenity's death contract that day. I had convinced both families to adopt those three children and in the end they were all brutally _murdered_ for being born with a gift.

Closing my eyes in remembrance, I stand up, trying to find something to do, so I can keep myself from thinking about such things. Sighing in thought, I think of places I can go to distract myself, I can either go outside and run or go wander off and find some class to join in, like gym.

_Aha! That's perfect, if there's some gym class going on I can go join them in whatever activity they're doing!_

Wandering around the empty hallways of Beacon Hills High, I search for the gym, but have no luck in such a room.

"McCall, Argent! You're up!"

_Wait, what was that?_

My eyes widen in realization and instantly, I find myself running in the direction of that voice, of Coach Finstock's voice. Hopefully, hopefully he'll let me participate in the class.

As soon as I enter the room, I hear Coach Finstock's voice invade my thoughts, "Who are you?

"A new student, the names Isis, Isis Reed"

Chuckling silently at the puzzled expression upon Finstock's face, I hear him state the obvious, "You're not supposed to be in here"

"I know, it's my free period and I got bored. Randomly, I started roaming the halls and got bored until an idea hit me. I thought that maybe you'd let me join your class. So, do you mind if I join in?"

"Yeah... I.. I-I guess.. Welcome to Beacon Hills High Reed"

* * *

**Coach Finstock's POV**

There's a girl_ willingly_ participating in_ gym_, on her own_ free_ time. What the hell? Am I going insane? There's a girl participating in my class on her free time! A _girl_, willingly, on her own_ free_ time.

"Martin! Girls don't willingly participate in gym, on their own free time, do they?"

As the young teen shakes her head confusedly in a sign of 'no', I sigh.

_What on Earth is happening?Why in the hell would the new girl be participating in my class, willingly in her free time?!_

* * *

**Isis Reed's POV**

As I watch Coach Finstock ask a girl if girls willingly participate in gym like I'm doing, I laugh. _I think this is a first for dear old Finstock. I mean why would he ask someone else? Yeah, that's what I thought, you don't have an idea do you?_

Scanning the class for familiar faces, I recognize Erica Reyes, a very shy and jittery girl I sit by in some class, Lydia Martin a girl who seemed familiar and whom has commented on my 'perfect' makeup and dissed me on my choice of clothing and well, basically my style, and the two boys I saw in the old, 'abandoned' house.

The tan boy is climbing the wall with another familiar person, I just can't seem to place her though. All I know is that her last name is Argent. As the tan boy falls to the ground, I watch as the girl giggles a little and smirks before winning. _They most definitely like each other, or are dating._

As all of this is happening, I also watch the pale boy, who seems to have also noticed me. While the boy's friend and I'm guessing the the pale boy's friend's girlfriend climbs down the rock wall, the boy attempts to nonchalantly make his way over to me, it's very noticeable, and almost too easy to spot him.

Just as the pale boy is within talking distance, I hear Coach Finstock call up the other pair to go up and onto the rock-wall, "Reed! Whittemore! Your up!"

Looking at the boy who is gaping at me, I wink, and run up to the rock-wall. I smirk when I hear the pale boy groan in frustration with slight amount of annoyance, and silently laugh as I put on my harness.

Looking up and over to my opponent, I roll my eyes. He looks to be the typical jock, perfect hair, perfect eyes, and perfect clothes. _Oh yeah, he is most definitely a jock._

"I'm conflicted, should I let this beautiful, but freaky nobody have it easy or should I cream her?" I hear the fellow teenager say, with an air of confidence and cockiness. _A little too much cockiness._

"Reed! Whittemore! Let's get this show going!"

"Bring it Whittemore," I snark back at the boy.

As the coach blew his whistle, again, I hear the boy say these seven or six words every jock I've ever met to say,"You apparently don't know who your tal-"

I cut him off by rolling my eyes and starting to climb the wall, as I quickly and swiftly climb up to the top, I hear something that makes me chuckle quietly.

"Are you just gonna let her beat you? Huh! Whittemore, put your head in the game!"

"Son of a bitch," I hear Whittemore curse.

Laughing quietly, I wait for him to catch up.

"Prakah Iyer once said,'Remember that in the end, we get remembered for our character, attitude, and selflessness. The titles, perks, runs and wickets are secondary, and oh-so-fleeting'. I have found this to be true so, remember Whittemore,_ remember_"

As I kick off the rock-wall and land, I hear Coach Finstock yell at Jackson to get down.

"Stilinski! Erica! You're up!"

_Ah.. So pale boys last name is Stilinski, interesting, very interesting indeed._

* * *

"Why don't you fucking assholes man up and stop laughing at her!?" I yell as most of the _present_ student body laugh at Erica.

Instantly everyone stops laughing, well except for Erica who was and is just gaping at me. One brave boy comes up to me.

"Or what?" he asks.

"Or I'm gonna make you shut up"

"I'll let her Greenburg," Coach Finstock warns the boy.

"Oh please like you could ever beat me"

As Coach Finstock turns around and purposely listens to music, I lunge towards Greenburg. I hear many people gasp and feel their amazed stares.

Suddenly, I feel two people pull be backwards, trying to restrain me. These mystery people are strong, well at least one of them is and I just know that, that one is definitely capable of restraining me. So, I take one shot at Greenburg's gut and allow that one person to restrain me. _Huh, looks like I can actually defend another person and well, I guess myself, against a human._

Coach Finstock, still 'oblivious' to the situation turns around and asks a question to an answer he already knows, "Well, well, well. What ever happened here?"

As many go to answer, I glare at them to keep their mouths shut, each and every one of them does so.

"Greenburg fell and she wanted to help him, but we didn't want her to," Stilinski covers, since Greenburg fell to the ground.

So, McCall must be restraining me. Yeah it's him.

I chuckle as the Coach nods and turns to Greenburg saying,"You got what you deserved"

After everything simmers down, I feel McCall's grip loosen and I release myself before saying, "Thank you?", and walking away.

"Wait!" I hear one of the two call after me.

"What?" I ask, 'unknowingly'.

"What were you doing on Miguel's property yesterday?"

_Ah, so using code names are we?_

Looking at the pair, I scrunch up my eyebrows, feigning confusion. Seeing me do so, Scott starts to speak up.

"At that old abandoned looking house"

"I'm sorry, but you must have the wrong person, I have absolutely no clue what you are talking about," I state, again, pretending as if I have no clue as to what they are saying.

Stilinski looks at me in disbelief before stating, "Yes, you do too know what I'm talking about"

I laugh, keeping my heart rate steady, "No, I do not. Why would I be at an abandoned place anyways?"

As I start to walk away from the pair, I hear the two exchange a very odd choice of words.

"Scott, is she lying?"

"No, her heartbeat was steady"

_What are they talking about? The only way anyone could tell if I was lying by heartbeat is a supernatural person. Is this Scott person a part of the supernatural realm?_

"Wait! I'm sorry, we must have mistaken you for the wrong person! At least tell us one thing."

"What is it," I ask annoyance and impatience seeping into my tone.

"What's your name?"

I smirk and walk towards the exit of the gym while saying, "Isis, Isis Reed"

Just as I'm exiting the gym, I hear the pale boy, Stilinski shout, "I'm Stiles!"

I just smirk and keep on walking, not even bothering to slow my pace.

_I'm watching you Stilinski._

* * *

**A/N: Hello, I would just like you all to know that this story may be something you recognize, but it will be something different. This story is a request from a dear friend of mine, Lavender Harpy. If any of you want to write a story, but don't have an idea for a character or a plot she's your gal! I just also want you guys to know that this story may not always be updated on a regular schedule. I'm going to try to work out a plan to where I can update every Monday. I do not know if this plan will work out so bare with me. Reviews our not demanded for, but I do need them to know what you would like me to do with the story and to know how well you understood the story, that way if your confused on anything I can fix it! If any of you see any errors please let me know so I can fix them. I'm trying to find a Beta, so if you know one or are one that would like to edit this story. Tell a girl! Oh and my dearest readers, I would like you to know that there soon will be another version of this story up.**

**-Lila**


	2. Chapter 1 Isis Reed Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot and the writing. The idea for this story and for this character is from and anything you may or may not recognize belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Chapter One Part Two:** _Isis Reed_

* * *

The day of school is over, and I'm practically dying of excitement to go home. Of course, I'm over exaggerating, but hey I'm a teenage girl; we're normally supposed to do that. Rushing towards the exit, I suddenly crash into a huge brick wall, and fall down backwards, only to be caught by said 'brick wall'.

"Oh, hey I'm sorry. Um.. Are you okay?" the deep voice of the mysterious 'brick wall' asks me.

Nodding my head slowly, I feel the stranger's burning gaze.

"Then why are you keeping your eyes closed?"

Stupidly, I peek an eye open and soon, open the other. As the mysterious person loosens his grip, I step out of his hold. The boy's tall, dark, and muscular looking, but seemed to have this air about him. It was almost as if the air was filled with loneliness. Thinking of what Serenity, Selene, Dante and all of my other friends would or would have wanted me to do, I suddenly, put on a bright, dazzling smile upon my face.

"Sorry," I say sheepishly and hold out my hand, "I'm Isis, Isis Reed"

As the boy holds out his hand to shake my hand, I hear him mutter his name, "Boyd, just call me Boyd"

Studying the teenager even further I find that he seems almost.. shy. _Well, this might be a challenge._

"Well, I gotta go, but hey I'll sit with you at lunch tomorrow. Maybe, you can help me learn about the people here and we'll get to know each other"

Stunned, the boy shakes his head before clearly saying three words, "Yeah, sure, okay"

I, again, smile at Boyd and wave before hurriedly rushing out of the school doors. Many cars were still left, due to many teenagers watching some practice for some sport, lacrosse or football I think. Rolling my eyes at the thought of even attending such a sport, I grab my car keys out of my purse, unlock my car doors, start the ignition, and drive off to my new, yet old house.

* * *

Opening the door to my home, I smile fondly at an old memory.

**Flashback**

"What in the holy he-"

"Surprise!" I hear a soft voice, yet piercing voice shout.

Suddenly, I can see and what I see is an all too familiar person, Aurora.

"What are you doing here! You're not supposed to come for at least 6 more days!?"

Rori looks at me in disbelief, before huffing in frustration and starts explaining why she's here to me, "Well, I'm here because I got here early! Oh and I'm glad you're not dead too!"

Rolling my eyes at her, I laugh before asking the one question I've been dying to know, "Can I redecorate the whole house?"

Looking at me with the blankest expression on her face, Aurora closes her eyes, sighs and then nods her head in a sign of_ 'yes_'.

In return, I smile my brightest smile, squeal with excitement, and leap onto my best friend.

"I missed you so, much!"

"I missed you too, Re-Re. After all we are sisters"

**End of Flashback**

Smiling at the old memory, I feel tears build up in my eyes, and whisper our saying, "Sister's forever together, in anything and everything, but blood"

Sadness and depression overwhelms me, making me automatically go upstairs, and into the shower.

_I need to clear my head._

* * *

**Three Days Later**

* * *

Walking into the lunchroom I sigh, I've only been here for four days and I already feel the urge to rip my head off in each, and every class I attend. The only thing that is keeping me sane is Boyd, ever since the day we bumped into each other we've been buddies in all of our classes and in lunch.

_Boyd's a good guy and I really don't know why absolutely no one is friends with him, except for me. Like seriously, sure at first he's introverted and shy, but once you get to know the guy, he's sweet, a little on the quiet side, but understanding and funny. What's not to like? I mean if I dated, I'd choose him!_

Shaking my head in exasperation, I head towards the lunch line, Boyd's waiting for me. I smile a small smile and glare at the gawking students. Only Erica and Boyd gets to see the nice side of me, no one and I mean no one else will ever see that side of me. _Well, unless they already know of that side._

Going beside the buff teenager we both quietly get into line, me offering to pay for his lunch, not taking no for an answer, and getting both mine and his lunch. Me getting just a simple blueberry muffin and water, Boyd getting pizza, a chocolate chip muffin, applesauce, and a water.

As we both step out of the line, we head to our usual spot. It's now filled with students, expecting Boyd and I to sit there, shouting _only_ my name. Sighing in frustration, I glare at all of the expecting teenagers and share a meaningful glance with Boyd. Boyd nods in agreement and we both head to a different table, one that is _empty._

_Wham!_

I jump at the sound of a tray being slammed beside Boyd. Looking up out of curiosity, I surprisingly find that the unknown tray-slammer is Stiles. Ignoring the two, I begin to play with my water. Finally, tired of playing with my drink I look up to see what Boyd and Stiles are doing. They were both obviously negotiating.

_Huh, I wonder what their negotiating about. __Eh, it has money involved so obviously it's something._

Picking up my muffin, as I watch the two in amusement, I start to nibble at it.

"Come on man, have you seen the piece of crap jeep I drive?"

"Have you seen the piece of crap bus I take?" I hear Boyd argue.

I chuckle when Stiles decides to finally give up and puts down an extra ten on the already formed pile. Boyd smiles up at Stiles and then dangles a pair of keys from his hand, Stiles takes them and I burst out laughing when he's gone.

My laughter quickly dies down and then I'm left to question what the exchange was for. Giving into my curiosity I look at Boyd and ask him, "What was that about?"

"Stiles wanted the skating rink keys, it's where I work at, so I have access to them. Stilinski somehow knew and told me he'd pay me fifty bucks to borrow them for one full night. I'm betting that he knew because of his dad," Boyd explains.

"What about his dad?" I ask, before popping the least piece of my muffin in my mouth.

"His dad is the Sheriff"

"Oh"

Looking over at Stilinski I find him talking to McCall. **So, a Sheriff's boy?** Somehow I do not at all find that surprising, but there's something else going on with Stilinski and his little buddy McCall, maybe McCall's little girlfriend too.

Furrowing my eyebrows, as I think of a plan to keep an eye on the little posse, I grin when I figure out the plan.

"Hey Boyd, what do you think about me taking you home tomorrow?"

"I'd say that I'd be grateful and would love it if you would. You sure you want to?"

Smiling evilly, and giving a little laugh I begin saying the most innocent sentence I can muster, "Nonsense, now why would I ask if it was a problem? Plus we have to study for that one test. That is if you don't have anything to do"

I look over at Boyd, my gaze now questioning him on whether he was or wasn't. He shook his head no, _perfect_.

As I start to reply, I'm interrupted by a busty blonde dramatically entering into the lunchroom. Furrowing my brows, in yet again, confusion I focus in on the girl. She looks familiar.. Realization hits me, that's Erica.

_Wait, that's not possible. She could not have changed over the course of a couple days, unless... Unless she supernatural help._

As Erica takes a bite out of some horny teenage boys apple, I look over to Boyd.

"Hey, I'm going to be gone during school tomorrow, because of a doctor's appointment, but I'll be here to pick you up. See ya"

As Boyd nods his head at me in understanding, I rush out of the cafeteria, just in time to see Erica get into tall, dark and brooding's car. The mystery guy then flashes a quick smile at someone behind me, before speeding off and into the distance.

_What the hell?_

Something just happened between Stiles, Scott, Derek, Erica, and maybe Allison. And I just have a feeling Boyd and Lydia is soon going to be included into the mix. What's going on? I am going to find out, if it's the last thing I do. I will find out. And maybe, just maybe I'll find a hint as to what's going on in the ice skating rink.

* * *

Waiting on Boyd, in my shiny black mustang, I watch the bustling parking lot, full of teenagers. _What's taking him so long?_ Catching sight of the buff boy, I sigh in relief. Wait, he's talking to someone.

_Who is that? Is he talking to tall, dark, and brooding? Why is Boyd talking to him? Please tell me that he's just talking to someone else. Yeah, that's it they just look like brooding._

As Boyd and the mystery guy's conversation ends, I watch Boyd smoothly make his way to me, and then look at the mystery guy, catching my eye_. Oh no Boyd, what have you got yourself into now?_ I knew it, I just knew it, I_ knew_ that Boyd was going to somehow get into the mix.

As Boyd clambers into the car, my eyes are still locked with brooding's eyes. _Should I ask Boyd who he was talking to? Or should I leave it alone? Maybe I should leave it alone. No, no, no I can't do that. I'll ask him._

"So, Boyd.. Who were you talking to?" I ask casually, breaking off the stare down with brooding.

"Hm?"

"You know, the guy you were talking to before you came over and into the car?"

"Oh, uh Derek?"

"If he's tall, dark, and brooding.. Then yes"

Boyd chuckles quietly at the statement and nods, before saying, "Yeah, that's Derek Hale"

Sending a sharp glance at the still glaring Derek, I mutter a sentence to Derek, "You better stay away from him Derek Hale"

The reaction was instantaneous, Derek's ears twitched as if he was a dog and his eyes narrowed in on me.

"What did you say?" I hear Boyd ask me.

I smile over at Boyd, "Nothing I was just saying that I need the directions to your house"

Boyd nods and soon I start driving off, following Boyd's directions. All the while thinking about Derek and all of the possible ways he could have heard me.

* * *

"So, Boyd. Since we've finished studying what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. Do you want to do anything?"

"Hm.. How about we go to your job and ice skate! Oh and then after that we can go to the movies and go out to dinner!"

"Yeah, sure... But maybe we should do dinner first, then skate, and save the movie for another time," Boyd suggests.

Weighing the offer, I nod at Boyd in agreement and then both Boyd and I head to his favorite restaurant.

* * *

"Boyd, hurry up! I wanna ice skate!" I whine, sounding exactly like the seventeen year old teenager I am.

Rolling his eyes at me Boyd smiles and jokingly starts to walking slow motion, "Okay, I can do that"

"Pwetty, pwetty pwease?" I ask Boyd, giving him the puppy dog look.

Boyd, stubbornly refusing to do as I asked, kept on walking in slow motion. So, I pull out the big guns and make my lip quiver and my eyes tear up.

"No, no, no, no! Don't cry! Look, see I'm walking fast!" Boyd shouts, while running towards me where I'm not-so-patiently waiting at the doorway of the rink.

Smiling at Boyd in a very pleased fashion, I watch him roll his eyes, get out the rink's keys, unlock the door, and open it open for me. _Ah, Boyd such a gentlemen._

* * *

Sighing in boredom as I wait on Boyd, I think of what the main reason why I wanted to come here. I had found nothing to point me in the direction of what Derek is and nothing on Scott, Stiles, Erica, Allison, and Lydia who seemed to have nothing to do with the group secrets, but something told me that she was one day going to be a big part of it.

Boyd, right now is currently on the skating rink cleaner thing, cleaning the ice we skated on. Alright, don't judge me just because I don't know the name of the piece of machinery. I didn't learn how to skate in skating rinks, nope all of us orphanage kids found a pond to learn in and used skating shoes that were either donated or bought by me from a thrift store.

Blocking out the world I start to think of my life in the orphanage. Suddenly, I hear Scott's voice invade my mind.

_Wait a minute, what is Scotty boy talking about? Full moon's? Hunter's? Are you kidding me?! Really Boyd, you want to be a werewolf?! You got some balls bro! You do not sit alone! I resent that! I mean I wasn't here today or I wasn't here until the day I actually came, but I sit with you! And I wouldn't have skipped school because I didn't want to sit by you! I just wouldn't have sat by ya!_

"If you're looking for friends Boyd you can do a lot better than Derek"

And what do you fucking know, Derek just decided to pop up out of absolutely nowhere! My eyes widen as realization hits me like a ton of bricks, Derek's the puppy maker, the alpha.

"Well that really hurts, Scott," Derek says, feigning hurt.

_Eh I personally agree.. ass-wipe._

"I mean if your going to review me, at least take a uh.. consensus. Erica, hows life been for you since we met?"

"Hm.. In a word, trans-formative," Erica says before showing off and confirming my suspicions.

"Issac?"

A_h so dere's the other pup!_

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that I'm great"

_Hm.. We gotta Derek Minion on our hands.. It's either that or a wanna-be._

"Wait, hold on this isn't exactly a fair fight"

"Then go home Scott"

"I meant for them"

_Damn! You go get 'em Scotty! Oh! That's gotta hurt!_

My eyes widen in fear as Derek starts to go after Scott and as he starts to transform, the transformation is so well practiced and controlled, making fear seep into my bones. Every sign is there, Derek is either a natural werewolf from birth or is a well controlled werewolf.

Every bone and instinct in my body is telling me to flee, but I'm paralyzed from the fear within me. Watching Derek's every move with wide eyes, I start to feel alarmed as Derek starts to choke Scott with his foot pressing down and onto Scott's windpipe. Instantly, my mind is racing with flashbacks of my time in the orphanage.

**Flashback**

"You insolent child! That is not how you clean the floorboards! You do it in a circular motion and then go over the cracks with your toothbrush!"

My eyes widened and tears started to fill my eyes, "B-b-but I did do that"

"Do not lie to me! What do think of me as?! A fool!? No you didn't use your toothbrush and go over the cracks with your toothbrush!"

As soon as the lady says that I'm instantly quivering in fear, "I'm supposed to use that to brush my teeth though"

Mrs. Rogers stalked over to me, jerked me up, and slapped me across my already black and blue face. Tears begin to run down my cheeks as if they were an ongoing river.

"Do not cry! A little tap on the face is nothing!"

This just causes me to cry harder and sink down to the floor. Suddenly, I'm pulled up by the neck from the wickedly cruel and abusive lady's old, wrinkly hand. Throwing me into the floor repeatedly, she sit's me down, leading me to believe the beating was over.

As I try to get up and off the ground, abruptly turns around and stomps her foot down and onto my windpipe, not bothering to lessen the pressure Mrs. Rogers just starts to increase the pressure. Only bothering to stop when the shrill cry of an infant sounds throughout the orphanage.

"Go take care of your child, you little whore," Mrs. Rogers orders me and leaves, but not before spitting onto my frail and injured body, talking about a child that wasn't any part of me.

**End of Flashback**

I return to reality, but I don't realize that I'm not actually in the orphanage and start screaming on end in fear.

Abruptly, my screams die down when I regain control from seeing Boyd's bite and then I look up in front of to see Derek standing in front of me.

Then all I remember is Derek kneeling down in front of me, him tucking some of my hair behind one of my ears, and him pulling my head up close and pulling his head back, connecting with mine.

* * *

As I regain consciousness I notice that my eyelids feel heavier than usual, my head is abnormally pounding, and that my wrists feel as if they're on fire. Opening my eyes slowly, I groan as my eyes are blinded by the lighting, not yet adjusted. Blinking repeatedly, as if to help the adjusting I start to make out vague shapes and then finer details of the vague shapes. I'm in a subway train. _Why am I in a subway train?_ As if to answer my question, last nights adventures return to me in a flash, Derek kidnapped me.

"Ah.. You finally up," I hear Derek say, appearing out of nowhere.

"Obviously," I snarl.

"Hey, hey, hey no need to get snappy. Were just having a friendly chat"

Looking at him, with what I'm sure is with an incredulous expression, I open my mouth to speak, but quickly cut off my next sentence. Refusing to sign my death sentence, literally.

"What do you want?" I relent, trying to save my life.

"I want to know if you'll keep the secret"

"Psh.. I've met worse than your kind.. You're no more than a flea compared to the others. Trust me, you wouldn't stand a _chance_ against the creatures I've met"

"Really?" Derek asked, leaning in, getting closer to my face.

"Really," I confirm leaning in closer, feeling his hot breath against mine.

"We'll just see about that," Derek says chuckling darkly and just as he does, he takes the metal cuffs around my wrists off, and lets me go, that threat playing all throughout my mind.

* * *

Walking down the deserted streets of Beacon Hills, I find myself completely and utterly lost. _Couldn't Derek just be a gentlemen for once in his life and give me a ride after kidnapping me? I mean really dude, you don't go kidnapping a girl, and letting her go, just to probably get lost and kidnapped (Again) by some other stranger._

The roar of a motorcycle is heard from behind me and I quickly step aside and off of the road, refusing to die by the end of tonight. I continue walking until I hear the motorcycle slow to a stop, right beside me.

All of my muscles tense up, praying that this stranger won't be kidnapper. _Please, please, please, please don't be a kidnapper, I've been kidnapped enough today. I mean Derek and now maybe you._ The man on the motorcycle, gets off the vehicle, takes off his helmet and turns towards me.

My muscles instantly relax when I see the man. The man, an African-American looks kind, warm, and older, but he doesn't seem to have that air about him. The air that makes you on edge and tense.

"Now what is a young lady, like yourself, doing walking all alone in the middle of the night?" the man asks, kindly.

I smile 'shyly' and quickly make up a lie, "My car broke down and my phone's dead so, I'm trying to find a gas station"

The man nods knowingly and then, another car slows down to a stop behind us, making me turn around in fear. Suddenly, there's a gloved hand around my nose and mouth, the hand containing a rag in it. Struggling to fight, I find that I'm not prepared for anything like this. No, in fact I'm prepared for nothing like this. Black spots soon start filling up my vision and I'm rendered unconscious.

* * *

Groggily, I feel myself returning back to reality. My body aches all over._ Man what did I do last night?_ Yawning widely, I try to stretch my arms, but find that I can't. _Why can I not stretch my arms?!_ My senses slowly come back to me and I feel the cold hard metal of a chair and the rough texture of ropes tying me down. Inhaling a deep breath, I notice that the place smells of chlorine and bleach.

_Where am I?!_ Panic bubbles up inside me and I take deep breaths before opening my eyes to reveal a scene I'd have never thought possible.

_Why am I always being kidnapped?_

I'm roped up and tied to a metal chair in the middle of a swimming pool, a swimming pool that's dry and empty, void of any water.

"Ever wonder what would happen if a_ hunter_ gets bitten?"

"Ever wonder what happens if _you_ get bitten?"

"What do you think your fellow hunters and friends would _have_ to do?"

"When all it would take to change _everything_, is one bite"

Looking around frantically, I see a man's silhouette appear. He's older, in his mid or late thirties, with salt and pepper light brown hair and blue eyes, the color of one of the blue shades in my eyes. _Who is he?_

"You must be Isis Reed. Welcome to the business, training begins now"

Tears begin to pool in my eyes as water starts to rush inside the swimming pool. _I'm going to die_. I don't know how to handle these kinds of things, I was taught to avoid getting caught, not to fight, or how to escape things like this. I'm not taught on how to escape something once I've already been captured.

The man looks at me with sympathy, but shakes his head as is telling himself _'no'_ and hands me a dull and broken arrow. I grip it tightly, as if it's a lifeline. Closing my eyes as I feel the tears begin to slowly trickle down my cheeks, I listen to the man walk away with light and easy footsteps.

Opening my eyes, I watch the water rush into the swimming pool, and as I do this, I become angry. I'm tired, hungry, sore, and frustrated. _How can they do this to a seventeen year-old girl?_ Panic begins to fill the slowly dying embers of of fury. _How am I going to escape this? I'm going to die. I can't die. No, I promised them that I would keep going for them._ Tears flow down my cheeks freely as fury once again bubbles up and within me.

_'Okay,'_ I think to myself, '_I can do this. Focus, Isis, focus. What's the best way to escape a binding?'_ Instantaneously, my mind races to the few lessons on escaping, the lessons Rori had taught me. As I focus in on the lessons I hear Aurora's voice in my head.

'_Find the weakest point in the rope, find something to break that binding, and start sawing or doing whatever you can to break that point. Avoid panic, you don't want to freak out in the middle of a life or death situation, think of something that will push you forward and something that will keep you going. Focus on that and keep trying, do not stop until it's broken'_

Following Rori's instructions, I find my anchor of a sorts, and start searching for the weakest point in the rope that's binding my wrists together, finding that point I begin to start sawing.

* * *

**Later on**

* * *

The water has now raised up and past my head. My head's on fire, but I still keep sawing at the ropes, desperate and hoping that they'll soon give out. Clenching my eyes shut in conviction, I focus in on sawing the ropes, instead of the urge and need to breathe. I feel myself starting to give in to the need, to breathe.

"Isis"

Everything begins to blur and black dots start to spot my vision.

_Dante?_

"Stay Awake"

"Keep going"

_Selene, Serenity?_

"Come on Isis, we know you can do it"

"Just keep on pushing through"

"We'll be helping"

"We'll always be here"

Slowly, but painfully I pry my eyes, my head's in excruciating pain, and my lungs are screaming for air, but I keep on going. Allowing myself to keep on living. As my eyes open up fully, I find that no one's there, but I feel that somehow in my heart, that they're here. Just not with me. That they're helping me, allowing me to keep on pushing. Thinking about them all, I feel hot white rage fill my whole entire being. I lost them all because of six sadistic murderers. Sawing at the rope rapidly, I feel myself slowly lose strength and tiredly let the arrow slip away from my grip, just as the ropes binding me break. Black spots fill my vision again and this time I can't fight it.

"We love you," I hear the voices whisper to me.

_'I love you too,'_ I think back.

As I feel someone grab me, I then take a breath, allowing myself to see nothing other than black, the color of my life, of my being.

* * *

As I awake, I groan. My eyes feel sore and they aren't even open, my muscles are aching and screaming from pain, my lungs are burning due to me nearly drowning, and my head's pounding, also from me nearly drowning.

"Mom! Dad! Um.. The girl, she's awake!"

Groaning in pain, I slowly begin to pry open my eyes. Almost as if it's magic the lights temporarily blind me, for something that seems to happen to me so much, I sure haven't gotten used to it.

"Oh thank you Allison," I hear a man's voice say.

"Go away for now," I hear a woman's sharp voice order.

"But who is she?" I hear Allison's voice whine.

"No one that you know of, now go to your room," the woman barked, causing me to wince in pain.

The sound of a door opening is heard, instinctively I turn towards it. I'm met with the sight of the man who gave me that arrow to break the ropes and a woman with fiery red hair, almost the same exact shade as mine.

"Hello, you must be Isis Reed. We're the Argent's"

* * *

**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers. So, what do you think of this chapter? Should I include Isis's family in this? I was thinking that I maybe have her related to Lydia, the Argent's, Victoria, or maybe just some OC family. What do you think I should do? Reviews are not demanded for, but are appreciated. I also would like to say, reviews help me write or allow me to better my work. Some just may not like this story, I get that, but I would love it if you told me why and not just what you don't like. I cannot try to fix any mistakes, errors, or poor writing unless you tell me so. Also, I'm still in need of a Beta. Until next time.**

**-Lila**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1 First Hunt

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot and the writing. The idea for this story and for this character is from and anything you may or may not recognize belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Chapter Two:** _First Hunt_

* * *

Heading back to school for me is a struggle, my head still feels as if it is on fire, and I'm completely on edge. It's as if I'm paranoid, and I should be. I mean you would be paranoid if you got kidnapped by Derek, an alpha who threatens you, and then get kidnapped by hunters under the Argent's control.

Every sound, movement, and action I'm aware of. It's as if I think I'm going to get kidnapped in school. _Which I technically can._ Victoria and Chris say that I should always be prepared, that I should always try to be aware of my surroundings, and that I should always try to learn about my opponent's weaknesses. I'm not exactly sure if this is a warning, a threat, or a tip, but what I do know is that I'm going to try to be prepared for either option.

"Ms. Reed, if you could please cut off your day dream and pay attention to class, that would be very appreciated,", my math teacher, warns me in a polite way.

At once, I sit up straight and begin to start solving the problems had set up on the chalkboard. The questions were easy, with Math and English being my best subjects. As I wait for to begin talking about the lesson today, I think back on what Chris and Victoria had said.

Today, after school, I would be going with them to learn which weapon I would mainly use. Their daughter, Allison, is good with the bow and arrow, Chris a gun, Kate_ was_ good with a gun, and Victoria claims to be the torturer, the leader. If this is true, I do not know. You'd think that Chris is the leader. I, of course, will learn how to use all of the weapons, but they'd like to see the ones I have the most accuracy with.

"Isis," I hear a voice whisper behind me.

Jumping at the sudden sound, I swiftly turn around to see who had called my the person who summoned me, I sigh, and give them a questioning gaze. Stiles is now not paying attention to me, so I grab one of my many pencil erasers, and throw it with well practiced aim.

Hitting Stiles directly in the back of his head, I smile wickedly, and then laugh as he turns towards me, a look of incredulity upon his face.

"What did you want before?" I ask, whispering to where he could hear, but to where Mrs. Straub couldn't.

Stiles glances towards quickly, before answering my question,"I want to know why you were at the Argent's yesterday. Are you on-"

Looking at Stiles with what I'm sure is a bewildered expression, I realize that I'm not prepared enough for this question. Quickly I make up an explanation and whisper it to Stiles, "I had almost drowned, Chris Argent saved me and took me back to their home. I was unconscious when this happened. How do you even know this anyways?"

Stiles thinks about the explanation thoughtfully, shares a glance with Scott, and accepts the answer. Stiles begins to open his mouth, to answer my question, but is interrupted by .

_How does Stiles even know that I was at the Argent household?_

* * *

Lunch time couldn't have come any sooner, I'm starving. I haven't ate in two days, literally. Searching the cafeteria for Boyd, I spot him by himself, watching me. I look at him with a longing expression and then turn my head. I can't sit with him anymore, he's one of them; _the enemy_.

Grabbing my lunch, scanning the lunchroom for a seat, I find that there's only one available option. Reluctantly, I begin to slowly walk towards the table, but I'm interrupted by someone cutting me off.

"I need to talk to you," Stiles states seriously.

Sighing in annoyance, I take a deep breath and follow the Stilinski to his table. I close my eyes in preparation when I see that the table is packed with Lydia Martin, Jackson Whittemore, Scott McCall, Danny Mahealani, and many others.

"Here?" I breathe out calmly.

"Here," Stiles confirms.

Nodding in hesitant acceptance, I allow Stiles to decide where I'll be sitting at. The action causes many to start staring at me, in fact the whole cafeteria is now staring at me, in silence. Rolling my eyes at the reaction of many teenagers, I'm thankful for when Lydia stands up for me.

"Stop staring at her like she's an alien and close your mouths, have you never seen her sit at a table?!"

The crowd instantly erupts into whispers.

"You didn't need to do that," I whisper to Lydia.

The whole table freezes, having never heard me speak before, besides on the first day, when it's to a teacher, and to Boyd. I attempt to hide my face and silently nibble on my banana nut muffin.

Michael Greenburg, still irate that I punched him in the gut, begins to second my thoughts, adding his own twist to it, "Yeah really Lydia, you didn't need to do that. I mean look at the freak"

The whole table freezes, predicting my next action. I slowly look up at Greenburg, smiling vindictively.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... Michael, Michael, Michael... You just don't learn, _do you_?" I ask rhetorically.

Greenburg stares at me, not knowing what I'll do or say next. I, inwardly, chuckle. I wonder what I should say next... _Aha! I got an idea_..

"So I wonder if you'll take the warning this time...," I muse and then turn my voice into a deadly calm tone, "Listen up Greenburg. Remember our little.. conversation in gym? No... Well, I'll be glad to refresh the memory, except I'll add a _permanent_ scar for you. Got it? Get it? Good"

Humming a pleasant little tone aloud, I resume nibbling at my muffin. The table's still silent, until Lydia begin talking to a brunette about shopping at the mall.

Turning my attention towards Stiles, I begin to notice that both Scott and Stiles are both watching me, studying me. _What in the holy hell do they think I am? A witch?_

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to be about Stiles?"

"Well, we wanted to talk to you and by we I mean Scott and I. Scott was at Deaton's last night, Chris Argent came and with him he brought along an unconscious girl. The girl was you. Chris had said that he made a new addition to his... cult of a sorts. Is it you?"

Looking at the two boys with an unreadable expression, I pop the last bite of my muffin into my mouth, take a sip of water, and debate all of the possible options I can use to get out of answering this question. I smile inwardly as I come up with a plan. Finishing off the last of my water, I begin laughing hysterically, and walk out of the lunch room.

_How did Stilinski know about the hunters? Did Scott tell him? There's no exact answer to my questions, but I do know one thing. And that one thing is that Stiles Stilinski knows about werewolves and hunters._

* * *

Driving towards the Argent's house in my black Mustang, I ponder over the idea of me actually using a weapon. Just thinking about me holding a gun is hysterical. My silent laughter immediately ends when I pull into the Argent's driveway, it's time for my first training session, weaponry.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, so I know that this chapter isn't much, but seriously there's _two_ parts to this. The last part will have _both_ the hunt and weapons in it. Look I'm not going to demand you to review, but _come on _people. _Speak up_! Lavender Harpy is the _only_ one who reviews besides a_ few_ stragglers! I can't just go by what only a few people think I should do. I_ need_ people to critique me. Why did you like or not like my story? What's your favorite part? What do want me to do with the story? _SPEAK UP_! I have never demanded for reviews, but I do need a little motivation! I love you all and hope all of you that are reading this reviews!**

**-Lila**


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2 First Hunt

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot and the writing. The idea for this story and for this character is from and anything you may or may not recognize belongs to their respectful owners.**

**********Previously:** Driving towards the Argent's house in my black Mustang, I ponder over the idea of me actually using a weapon. Just thinking about me holding a gun is hysterical. My silent laughter immediately ends when I pull into the Argent's driveway, it's time for my first training session, weaponry.

* * *

**Chapter Two Part 2:** _First Hunt_

* * *

Scanning the large variety of weapons set out in front of me, I find myself overwhelmed. I have not even the slightest clue about any of the weapons set out before me. All sorts of weapons lay in front of me. Daggers, firearms, bows, arrows, swords, flamethrowers, martial arts weapons, and more.

The Argent's have any and every kind of weapons you can imagine. For some odd reason, I have a feeling that in my gym there is a special compartment in the floor where my friends store all of these weapons and more. I've never seen it before, but I remember them yelling at me whenever I went to go clean the gym carpet.

"You need help?"

I flinch at the sudden break in silence. Swirling around quickly, I'm met with the sight of Chris Argent. Breathing a short sigh of relief, I cock my head to the side, and debate on whether or not I should accept this help. Eventually, I come to a decision.

"Yeah, that'd be nice," I admit to the older gentlemen with a sheepish smile.

The older gentleman smiles slightly and then stands in front of the weapons with me, narrowing down the large group of weapons for me, and every so often mumbling under his breath. Suddenly, Chris stops sorting out the weapons. Looking at the much smaller section of weapons, I let out a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding.

The group now contains one gun, a bow and arrow, a couple of throwing knives, and a sword. I look at Chris with an expression that must scream,_'Pathetic!'_, because the man just chuckles at me.

"Alright, I'll tell you what. How about I do this? Since you have absolutely no idea what to do with any of these weapons, I'll go get some hunters that specialize in these weapons to teach you a little about the weapon they're best at, and when you're done with that you'll perform each weapon in front me," the Argent bargains, a soft smile upon his face.

I nod my head in agreement and Chris leaves. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. _Is he going to get the hunters or was I supposed to follow after him?_ Biting my lip in uncertainty, I shrug in a sign of,_'Oh well'_, and wait for Chris to return.

After about approximately five minutes, Chris had returned with four other people trudging behind him. I recognize three of them as Allison Argent, Victoria, and Gerard Argent. One going to school with me, one I met after nearly drowning, and the other I learned about from Victoria. The other hunter is one that I have yet to formally meet.

The mystery hunter is younger, a possible teen who is rather handsome with locks of dark solid brown, golden butterscotch eyes, and a lean, but fairly muscled figure.

"Victoria, Gerard, and Allison may I please speak with you?" Chris summons his family.

"Well miss it seems that we haven't formally met. I'm Ashton, Ashton Everett, a family friend of the Argent's," the fellow hunter introduces himself.

Smiling at the hunter himself, I politely introduce myself, "The names Isis, Isis Reed. It's a pleasure to meet you"

Ashton smiles slightly and is about to respond, but is quickly ushered away by none other than Victoria Argent. Raising an eyebrow at the woman in front of me, I'm stunned into complete silence at her gaze, and abruptly, I'm ready to give her my absolute attention.

"In the Argent family, when one becomes a hunter, in the family we go out and celebrate. Since you don't really have- Since your fam- Because, my husband and I feel that you're part of _our_ family, we'd like to take you out and celebrate. Do you think that you'd be able to do so?"

Looking at the woman with what I'm sure is an expression of bewilderment and shock, I begin to open my mouth and accept the invitation, but no sound comes out. After about two full minutes I'm able to splutter something out," S-sur- Ye- I'd be delighted to"

Victoria forms what seems to be a forced smile and walks away, but quickly returns with an outfit.

I look at the woman questioningly and speak my thoughts aloud, "What's that?"

The woman replies with an evil Cheshire-Cat grin, "You need an outfit for what we're going to do"

Warily, I accept the clothes, and begin to look at them. I scrunch up my brows when I see that these clothes are all black and aren't even dress clothes.

"These aren't supposed meant to be worn at a restaurant," I say slowly.

"I know," says with mischief.

"So where are we going exactly?" I ask, distrustful.

"On your first hunt"

* * *

I look into the mirror and into my reflection. My long deep red hair is a mess, my hazel eyes show no emotion, and my whole entire body is covered in sweat, blood, and multiple injuries.

Victoria had insisted that I went on the celebratory hunt, whether I had no experience in any weapon to protect myself with or not. It had went well at first, but we had not anticipated an alpha and his pack to be protecting the omega; I was about to make the kill when it happened.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"Come on Isis, you have to do it. _Kill_ him. Rid the world of this atrocious _kille_r. Think of how many_ innocen_t lives it's took," I hear Victoria whisper in my ear, trying to persuade me.

The persuasion works. My mind instantly flashes to Serenity, Selene, and Dante. The motive is enough to push me forward, my mind dead set with the intent of killing the werewolf, and my body allowing my mind to take the lead, my instinct now pushed to the rear view mirror.

Swiftly and silently, I begin to creep up behind the young, teenage werewolf. The beast doesn't seem to notice as I quicken my pace with graceful, yet noiseless leaps. Just as I grab the wolfsbane soaked dagger, a figure pounces on top of me, and knocks me down.

I don't take notice that the figure is actually werewolf until I feel the claws insert themselves into my side. A deafening yelp of pain escapes my lips, I feel another set of claws enter my leg, and I'm helpless as I attempt to push the two raging, barbarous creatures off of me.

Grunts and small whimpers of pain escape my lips, I clench my mouth shut to avoid screaming out in misery when another set of claws enter my thigh. The flash of my silver brings me out of my pool of torment. The knife is thankfully still in reach, but I'd have to move as several werewolves swarm around me, each taking a turn in impairing me.

I scan the three werewolves that circle around me, only one is paying attention to me clearly, and thinking with a proper and clear head. That one werewolf is obviously older and more skilled. A howl sounds throughout the night and two of the werewolves leave, but unfortunately one of those two isn't the elder werewolf.

All of the sudden, the werewolf takes a clawed hand, and begins to gradually, in a sadistic way, slice my throat. Adrenaline takes over and I lunge for the dagger, my only lifeline. I successfully reach the knife, grip it tightly, and drive it into the monstrosities gut, only stopping when it was sticking out on the other side of him, and successfully ending their life.

The adrenaline begins to slowly inch its way out of my system and as the werewolf's light begins to creep out of his eyes, I rip the knife out of it's corpse. Shock settles and replaces any traces of adrenaline, but is quickly removed when I hear a wail of pain.

Looking over to the source of the sound, I'm met with the sight of Allison at the knees of an enormous wolf with glowing red eyes. Wiping my hands off, I try to rid my hands of the blood of my first kill, and limp towards the sight, stopping when I hear footsteps trailing behind me. Swiveling around, despite my injuries I'm met with the sight of Gerard, Chris, and Ashton. _What are they doing here?_

I begin to get agitated as the two Argent's and the other hunter begin to take their time while Allison is begging for her life. Forcefully, I grab a gun from whoever is at my left side, grab a monkshood wolfs-bane bullet, and put it into the gun. Handing it into that person's arms, I order them to shoot it at the beast. The bullet, luckily, ends up going into the alpha's head.

I sigh in relief as the alpha escapes without the rest of his pack, whisper an incoherent sentence, fall to the ground when a pair of warm arms catches me, and go under the blanket of darkness.

"Stay with me," I hear a voice plead to me.

**End of Flashback**

Subconsciously tracing the wounds on my upper body with bloodstained hands, I hiss in pain when I touch a rather sensitive spot on my side wound. Closing my eyes in preparation, I begin to slowly peel off my clothing, and then turn on the shower.

As the water heats up, I look over my body again. Blood, sweat, dirt, scars, and injuries are all over my body, effectively covering any and every part of my body. Slipping into the shower, letting the water run over my body, and biting down on my lip to keep myself from screaming out in misery; I begin to start washing myself off. As I do so, I begin to wander off to when I had awoke.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"Who is she?" I hear a familiar voice ask, sounding far away.

"I don't know, but if I was to take a guess I'd say she's the new girl from your school," I hear a man's voice say; It is soothing and makes me relax, slightly.

"Isis?"

"Yes," the soothing voice confirms.

"It's not possible. She acts mean and stuff, but inside she is really sweet. I don't know why she doesn't want to show it though.."

"You should go, quick. They're here," the soothing voice says now very alarmed.

My senses start to come back slowly and the all too familiar sensation comes to me; A pounding head and an aching body. I hear a door open and close, followed by footsteps. As the person nears toward me, I tense up.

"She looks like you," the soothing voice states.

"Yes," I hear Victoria Argent's voice agree.

"Does she know that you know?"

"Of course not Deaton," Victoria scoffs.

"She'll find out soon you know," Deaton states.

"Are you going to be the one to tell her?"

"No, but I know someone who will"

"Who?"

Just as the Deaton man is about to answer, I open my eyes, and attempt to sit up. Wincing in pain, I allow myself to slowly return to my horizontal position on what feels like a metal table.

"Careful", says Deaton,"The wounds you've sustained nearly ended your life; The side injury being the worst of it. You should be careful and I'd suggest that you wouldn't go on any hunts for awhile and wouldn't do any _extensive_ or really physical _training_"

I nod my head at the African American man and begin to wonder what the red headed Argent knows about me that I don't. The possibilities are endless. Who I'm related to, where I was born, where I'm from, my actual name, my nationality, etc. All of which relating back to my relations, my _family_.

**End of Flashback**

"Isis? What are you doing? Are you in the shower? Isis you know you're not supposed to be in the shower!"

I sigh when Ashton's voice reaches my ears. On the behalf of Victoria, Ashton was ordered to spend the night with me. All of the Argent's and Ashton himself had insisted that he had spent the night with me due to my injuries.

"Isis!"

Ignoring Ashton, I begin to actually focus on cleaning myself off. Surprisingly, the blood has not yet been washed off my body. Suddenly, the emotions of remorse and shame drown me and I begin to anxiously scrub at my body. The blood is now washed off, but my brain doesn't seem to register this. I continue to scrub and scrub at my body until it begins to turn a fleshy and flustered pink.

Slamming my head against the shower's walls with a resounding_ bang!,_ my chest begins to tighten up. The images of my blood stained hands, the dagger going through the werewolf's stomach, and other violent images of my past fills my thoughts.

In an instant, I feel like I can't breathe and like I'm drowning, but I'm not under a heavy blanket of water, I'm under a dark and deep blanket of memories, of emotions, and of life. I feel myself falling, but yet again, my mind doesn't to register it and allows me to fall. My breaths are now short and I begin to realize that I'm hyperventilating and on my way to a full blown panic attack.

"Isis?!"

I attempt to respond, but I can't. My mouths open, but nothing comes out. The images now come back harder and faster. Tears run down my face and I'm screaming, but no one can hear me.

"Isis," a voice calls to me, faintly echoing.

The voice keeps calling my name and each and every time they do, I find myself fighting the images to go to them, to that voice.

Slowly, the panic begins to recede and my mind is now in control of my body. Picking myself up and off of the floor, I hiss, and then moan in pain when the medicine begins to fade.

"Isis?" the voice asks me warily.

"I-I'm fine," I manage to croak.

The voice pauses and I realize the voice wasn't just a voice, it was Ashton. Slowly, I pick myself off of the shower's floor, and grab a towel I had previously set out for myself. Putting the towel around me, I look out the shower stall and grimace, there was still faint traces of blood, now pink; a result of having water added to it.

Limping to the restroom door, I yet again look into the mirror. The sight I'm met with astounds me. My hair is a sopping wet mess of ginger, my skin is a raw pink, my eyes are beet red, and there is blood trickling down my neck.

Gradually, I lift my hand and touch it to the back of my head. Feeling a warm liquid substance, my eyes widen, and I deliberately put my hand in front of my face. My thoughts are confirmed when I see the all too familiar substance, blood.

"A-Ash-Ashton," I call to the teenage boy weakly.

I hear no reply. I call out his name again before I dizzily hit the floor, and manage to successfully slip into the dark covers of my unconscious mind, again.

* * *

**Dream**

* * *

I watch on at the scene in front of me, completely aghast. The red substance most know as blood is sprayed and splattered everywhere, furniture is broken into small shards of the materials they're made out of, and mangled bodies lay in the room, each with their own pair of lifeless orbs.

Hesitantly, I walk towards the body nearest of me. It feels as if that specific one is...calling to me,_ beckoning_ me to see who they are, _were._ As I reach a stop in front of the body, I deliberate on whether I should do what I feel I should do, or what I think I should do. My gut feelings override any option I have to choose, so I kneel down beside the lifeless ginger haired corpse, and slowly begin to turn the body over.

I silently gasp at the corpse, my eye widening, and filling with tears. My hand subconsciously flies to cover my mouth in shock. I stare into the identical hazel orbs of pale icy green, star-burst blue, and small whiskey colored flecks. Scanning the features of the girl, the confirmation is made. Lengthy ginger locks, hazel eyes, and the same exact figure. This wasn't anybody else, this was _me_.

The steady rhythm of graceful, well practiced footsteps shake me out of my reverie. I turn around to meet a hooded figure, holding a dagger, and the only discernible facial feature is their blood-red colored lips curled up and into a dark, sinister sneer.

Looking at the figure cautiously, I momentarily forget the body of myself behind me, and instinctively take a step backwards. Instead of tripping on my corpse, I trip over air. Frantically, I search for the lifeless, bloodied corpse of myself. I don't find it and oddly enough I don't find the other corpses. Shock filled, I turn my head towards the hooded figure to find them not hidden anymore. The figure is a mirrored image of myself, with an evil smirk upon their face.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I?" asks the mirrored image, feigning the tone of my voice.

I don't reply to the voice, but it seems as if I didn't have to because she continues her rant.

"Well, isn't it obvious? I'm your worst nightmare," answers the duplicate of me, sadistically.

Looking at my 'twin' skeptically, I regain my confidence and roll my eyes. Scanning the room as I try to hide my fear my eyes widen as I see the pile of dead bodies behind my duplicated self.

The faces are unmistakable. Dante, Selene, Serenity, Marie, and many others; ones that I loved. But two stick out, they're faceless, but I can still see some of their features. One was obviously a woman with long waves of deep ginger and a figure similar to mine. The other was obviously male with brown hair and a build, one that I could have received some features from. These two were obviously supposed to be my parents.

"Ah... I see little Adriana Katrine found her friends and Mommy and Daddy. To bad they didn't want you. To bad they don't want us. To bad you killed all of them, besides Mom and Dad. To bad you don't even want you. 'Sister', do you want to know what I'm here for?"

"What do you want?" I whimper out.

"I don't want anything," my duplicate answers sincerely, but then answers with a wicked flash in her eyes and sinister grin,"But to kill you, to kill us"

My eyes widen in fear and I don't bother to hide it. I'm now stuck in a corner, with my back pressed as far into the wall as it can go, and my duplicate nearing towards me, dagger at ready. Suddenly, all of my loved ones bodies rise and follow my 'twin', chanting words that seem to be in French. My 'sister' edges closer and is now in front of me.

"Please," I beg my other self, tears swimming up inside my eyes.

My identical self just smiles wickedly and drives the dagger into my stomach, twisting it so that I can feel the pain, and ripping it out slowly. Blood gurgles from my mouth and my hands are now bloodied from attempting to hold the blood inside my wound.

"There you go Ana, I showed you the _mercy_ we showed that werewolf. Absolutely none"

As I begin to slip into the land of unconsciousness, I see my duplicates face in my vision and hear her cackling laughter.

**End of Dream**

Inhaling a sharp gasp, I sit up fast, only to lay back down with a moan.

"I thought I told you to take it easy," a familiar voice chides me.

**A/N: Okay so I know most of you guys are probably mad at me! I know that I've been really annoying with me updating, erasing it, starting over, and then holding off this story. I've just been really busy and I'm not going to make excuses, but I am. I mean I now work three jobs, while taking care of three kids, and barely manage to even get one minute of alone time. I try to make sure my kids will have the best life possible, but with the government nowadays, I might as well forget it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! I'd like to have constructive criticism to those of you who don't like this story. As always if there is any mistakes please tell me and if you are or know a Beta that'd be interested in beta-ing this story, TELL ME! Love you guys for sticking through this with me! I'm trying to manage my time, but I'm sorry I can't make anything definite.  
**

**-Lila**


End file.
